What Life Brings  now under revision
by TheBarrelRacer
Summary: Winnie is 17, and she is starting to feel all the pressures that becoming and adult brings. Her life as she knows is it going to be in for some BIG changes! UNDER REVISION! New and changed chapters will be posted soon!
1. Chapter 1  Life Brings Sorrow

Chapter 1 Life Brings Sorrow

***** Winnie Willis

_Crack! _My eyes flashed open! I was sitting, half laying, on the couch in the living room.

_Note to self: Sleep in your bed tomorrow._

_Crack! Thud! Crash! _I was off the couch before you could say….well, quick.

I ran to the window where Lizzy, my younger sister, stood. Lizzy used to be taller than me before I had a growth spurt and passed her, but she still looks so much prettier than I do.

She turned and I saw that she had a horrified look on her face.

"What Liz?" I said, trying to see into the darkness.

"Winnie, look at the barn." She said with a little sniff.

"What happened to the…. Lizzy, Oh gosh!"

I know it is horrible to swear, but sometimes I make exceptions.

Where the barn used to stand, now under a great tree was a mess of wood and shingles. I slumped down to the floor, the barn. What was going to happen now? Suddenly I came to my senses.

THE HORSES! Nickers, Towaco, and Buddy were still inside the mess! Or were they? A piercing horse scream shot throw the air. I jumped to my feet and was out the door with Lizzy at my heels.

Soon I was digging through wood to find Buddy. Nickers and Towaco had run out before it fell, but she was just a little filly barely a year old.

Thunder rumbled and The sky opened up. The next few minutes were all a blur. Lizzy screamed, I ran over, There lay a limp, wet form of Buddy.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"I don't know Winnie. But I am going to call the vet." I laid my hand on Buddy's chest.

"Still breathing." I sighed and turned away as she ran back from the house.

"He's on his way over." I heard her say.

_Note to self: Life is so unfair, and hurts so much._

All I felt was a hurting ache inside, I looked at Lizzy. There was no way that Buddy would live. No way.

I ran to our room and threw myself on my bed. My Dad came in and I didn't even look up. He said something to me, but I didn't hear him. He stayed a minute then walked back out.

I wanted my horse, I needed her. So I slipped out the door and ran to the pasture. As soon as I got to her, I swung up and gave her a squeeze. She galloped away down to the end of the pasture.

When we got to the end she prepared to turn. But without even knowing what I was doing, I squeezed her and leaned forward.

Any other horse would have stopped, but Nickers sailed right over the fence. I kept her going, I was so angry and lonely inside that I didn't know what to do, or what to think.

With out knowing how, I wound up at the Coolidge's house. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked. Nickers Screamed and reared high, so high that I lost my balance and my grip. So when she came down in a bolt, I fell. Sliding, falling, then pain. I just lied there. Not caring or wanting to care about anything.

~O~

After a few minutes, my brain started to clear. All the hurt I was holding inside came out in a force of a horses kick. "God, how could you let this happen?" I screamed.

I stood up and looked at the sky that was emptying tears upon the earth. "Why did you let our barn fall? Why not the Spidells?" A wave of hate flamed through my body and Tears of anger rolled down my face.

Then a door slammed behind me and I herd Catman's voice, "Chill, Winnie!" I turned and my body shook with my sobbing. "Man" he said and ran down the walk.

I didn't feel like seeing anyone so I ran towards the wood's and into them.

"Winnie, Hold Up!"

I raced towards no where in particular, then sank down on the grassy path. The rain had stopped and so had my tears. I took a shaky breath and let it out.

After a couple of hours, I got up and walked back to my house. I felt better, and a little silly. I wondered if I had acted like a 12 year old instead of the 17 year old that I am. Sometimes I wonder if I've grown Up at all?

Outwardly Yah! Even the poor in sight could tell that. But Inside?

When I got to our yard, Lizzy ran over to me and threw her arms around me. "Oh Winnie, I am so sorry. Though I can't really tell how you feel, you know I don't really like horses, Oh Winnie!" she said and looked me in the eye, "How are you going to tell Madeline, or MASON!"

So far I had been avoiding this difficulty or hadn't thought about it. And to tell truth, I had no Idea.

_Note to self: Find out what to tell Mason._


	2. Chapter 2 Life Brings Hope

**Please Reveiw! I want to know what you think! **

* * *

Chapter 2 Life brings Hope

"**Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." Matthew 5:4**

I heard Catman before I saw him, actually I herd his troupe of Cats. "Hey, Willis." He said, but he needn't say anything else, we get each other.

I had been throwing wood into a dumpster thing, but now I turned to face him, Big mistake! His eyes were piercing blue and seemed to look into me. "Catman,…" I started but didn't know what to say.

I turned back to picking up wood and Catman worked right along side me.

Now we randomly started to uncover some things, like, Dad found a saddle, Lizzy, my Hackamore, and I uncovered some random objects like manure forks and grooming tools.

By the time night fell, we were so far from being done that it looked as if nothing had really happened. At least, not that much.

That night, I crept out to refresh myself in the night air, and to discuss with Nickers what to do.

When I got to her, I wrapped my arms around her neck and she sighed and rested her head against my shoulder.

"What to do girl, what to do? I don't know how we are going to make it now, with no barn. We, I, won't have anymore customers without the barn, and.." I gasped.

"Hawk will move Towaco back to Stable Mart."

Stable mart was the Spidells ritzy imitation for a stable. Were Horses were treated like pizza is at Pizza Mart or gum at A mart.

"Oh, Nickers." I sat down in the wet grass and Nickers returned to her meal. "Sometimes Life is so hard, I don't know what is going to happen, or how we will make it happen." A long pause.

"We might have to sell you! No, I'll never sell you, Nickers. But we might have to move again. Oh, I don't know if I could leave Hawk, and Barker…and Catman. You know Nickers, I never realized how good a friend Catman is."

I stood up and started picking burrs out of Nicker's tail. "If we don't save enough to pay the rent this month, we might get kicked out of our house. Pat wouldn't do that, would she?"

"Don't go there, Willis." Said a voice behind me. I spun around so fast that Nickers shied.

"Catman, how long have you been standing there?" I asked. He didn't answer but sat down cross legged, and patted the space beside him. I walked over and sat down.

For a minute we didn't speak, then I opened up, not worrying about making sense. He nodded every now and then, not saying anything.

When I was done he said "Hope, Winnie, don't let it go." It wasn't much but it made me think, Had I let go of hope? "Life is hard, that's why you need to know that there's people who will help you through it."

~O~

The next morning I biked to Ashland High, I do have my license, but not enough money to buy a car. Catman has a car that his parents won in some contest. They promised that I could have the next one they win, I am holding them to it.

When I got to School, I shoved my bike into the rack and tried to get up the stairs without being noticed by Summer. Summer's dad owns, like, half of Ashland. Summer acts like she owns the other half.

"Winifred Willis, I was hoping I'd catch you!"

I sucked in my breath, Summer! I turned around. Summer was standing a few feet away and had a big pouty sympathetic face.

"I heard what happened at your place." She said in a whinny voice.

"okay" I said.

"Daddy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to muck stalls again?" I sighed

I was going to have to raise money somehow.

"Sure Summer." I said in a none to happy voice.

Summer smiled wickedly, "Good, and by the way he said he would be glad to have your work pay for a little of the boarding too." And she haughtily walked inside.

It didn't sink in until she left, No barn, no Shelter. But boarding Nickers at Stable Mart was out of the Question.

Then I hurried in too, and into English just as the bell started ringing. Mrs. Jorey was smiling at us over her glasses that were pushed on the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, Class." She said after everyone had calmed down.

"Today we are going to do something fun. I know It seems like a long time still, but Before you know it, you are going to be going to College! So what your assignment for today is to look up a career that you are interested in and find out more about it."

That was easy, ever since I was 8, watching my mom fix cuts and heal legs. I always had wanted to be a vet. But the deal-breaker was the cost of Vet School, I would never earn enough to go.

After School I biked to Pats Pets were I have a part time job answering questions about horses. Catman was already there, (he answers the cat questions) I peered over his shoulder as he wrote to someone called Rubbed on in Rochester.

Dear Catman,

My Cat, Hippie, rubs her face all

Over Me and my wife. My wife

Is so sick Of it. And to tell the

truth, so am I. Any advice?

-Rubbed on in Rochester

Catman was writing back, using only his pinkies and thumbs. And typing faster than I can with all my fingers.

Hey R.O.I.R.,

Hippie is one cool cat, man!

Cats have scent gland on

Their faces. Rubbing her scent

On you marks you her owner. Can

You dig it? Congrats, Man!

-the Catman

After he was done I sat down and logged on to my account, I had 2 emails. I clicked on one from Frustrated Horsegirl.

Dear Winnie,

My friend tells me your good

With horses, and I have a big

Problem. My horse refuses to jump!

She used to love it but now she

Cattle pony stops every time!

Help!

-Frustrated horsegirl

I was reminded of a horse I gentled named Bold Beauty who was scared to jump the high jumps.

Dear Frustrated,

Did something scare your horse

Last time you jumped?(knocking

His hooves on a pole, falling, hit

-Ing himself, ect.) Try to reassure

Him and give him some confidence.

Remember to have lots of confidence

Yourself And that will help him.

Hope this helps!

-Winnie the horse gentler

When I finished, I researched veterinarian stuff. Then I left on my bike. I met Catman on the way, he waved me over and said, "Stop at my pad? Say Hi to Churchill?" I nodded and we pedaled to the Coolidge Castle.

When we got there, Mrs. Coolidge came running out "Calvin, Winnie! Come in!"

We went in and she ushered us into the kitchen were she served us Chocolate Cake and Milk. Afterwards, we played with the latest batch of kittens.

When I finally looked out the window I gasped "Its Dark already!" I hadn't meant to stay that long. "Cool." Catman Said as he led the way up several flights of stairs and out onto the roof.

He lied down on the roof, and pointed to the sky which was twinkling with stars. "Big Dipper, Little Dipper." I looked to and then laid down next to him.

"I never really take the time to watch The stars anymore! The are so, are so… pretty." I didn't know what else to call them.

"Totally pretty."

He pointed again at the sky, "Far out! Catch Orion over there?" I looked and saw it.

After a couple more minutes of stargazing, I stood up and said, "I have to go, because Lizzy and Dad will start to get worried."

He nodded and stood up. we made our way softly down to the door.

Then he waved and I rode off.


	3. Chapter 3 Life Brings A Friend

Chapter 3 Life brings a Friend 

**"God will meet all you needs according to his glorious riches in Christ Jesus." Philippians 4:19**

"Winnie!" Lizzy called as I entered our house. "Their coming to help, I don't know how they found out, but Dad said that they are. I mean The man told Dad that-"

"Lizzy slow down." I interrupted her.

She took a deep breath and spoke slower. "Dads old friend at the insurance agency called and said he heard about all the damage that storm did to Ashland, our barn in particular. And he is bringing his whole family, and a few friends down to help us clean up and rebuild the barn!"

I was shocked! "Your kidding! When? For free?"

She beamed "This weekend! Not exactly free, we still have to buy all the wood and stuff, but he's going to help raise it and build the frame! Oh Winnie isn't it just great!"

"Yes, it is wonderful!" I was so tired that all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I had homework still. So I spent awhile on that, then I crashed in my bed.

~O~

The Next morning was brilliantly bright. I took my time getting ready, then stepped out into the kitchen. Dad and Lizzy were talking, sounded like they were making plans, so I sat down next to them and asked, "What's Up?"

"Oh, morning Winnie! Lizzy and I were just talking about how much money were going to need this month, like the wood, bills, rent."

Lizzy kept scribbling on a piece of paper.

I scooted closer and looked at the paper that looked like it had a graph on it.

"It doesn't look like we'll have enough to pay everything. But there are more jobs out there!" My Dad sounded like a cheerleader. "We'll need to all work as hard as we can considering that we need to buy the wood by this weekend." Lizzy looked up and smiled.

"You know Dad, the new Family in town. Hmmm what's their name….Hoiland! Anyway, I know they have some little kids. I am already doing 3 babysitting jobs, but I can do 4." She said matter-of-factly.

"I am working Spidells, and Pats Pets." I said hopefully.

"Is there anywhere else?" Dad asked. "Could you try to get one more?"

I thought for a second, My English teacher, Mrs. Jorey, owns a Furniture shop uptown. "I could see if they wanted anyone to clean or something at Furniture Wise? Or…" another thought came into my head.

"I could see if Mrs. Coolidge wants someone to sweep up hair in her Salon?" Lizzy laughed. Then I thought of her love for my hair. "Or maybe not." And Lizzy Laughed all the more.

~O~

After School, I trudged down the sidewalk to Furniture Wise. I had left my bike at Pats Pets and decided to walk. Catman was behind me, walking as if he was made of rubber. I stopped in front of a store window. "Well this is it." I said.

"Right on!" said Catman. I turned to face him and asked, "Are you coming in?" He shook his head and said "Not my bag." I nodded. Then he walked back towards Pats Pets.

I took a breath and stepped inside, a little bell rang when I opened the door. "Winnie!" Mrs. Jorey called "What brings you out and about today?"

I walked over to the desk and said, "I was wondering if you needed any help cleaning or anything like that?" she thought a minute.

"A Job, you mean. Hmm, yes I could hire you. Although I can't pay to much Minimum wages. Furniture Mart takes a lot of my Costumers."

I smiled and said "When do I start?" She looked around.

"This very minute, my shop is dusty and dirty, you'll find all the supplies in that room." She pointed to a door. "Do everything okay?" I nodded and headed over to the door.

After I had Vacuumed, swept, mopped, dusted, waxed, and washed. My arm was very sore, But I had Made $80, and I was bringing $140 home to my Dad. That still didn't even Include the money that I get for mucking stalls.

I was proud when I got home to set my envelope of money on the table before Dad. He looked up and smiled. We hadn't always gotten along, but who could blame him. When mom died and we moved all over the I states Lizzy was the only one still holding our family together. Dad and I had stopped trying.

All of the old barn wood that we couldn't use had been picked-up and hauled off to a landfill, and most of my stuff that had been in the barn was in a pile next to the garage.

I stood looking at the whole panorama in the dusk. It was a pastoral scene, a pasture with a white horse grazing, tree's all around. I thought of how lucky we were to have so many people help. Pat, Grant, Catman and his parents, the Barker family, M, Ralph, and some other people.


	4. Chapter 4 Life Brings a Whisper

Chapter 4 Life Brings a Whisper

**"****Now Faith is being sure of what we hope for and being certain of what we do not see." Hebrews 11:1**

"_Winnie" _A sudden breeze whipped through the window and woke me up. It was a strong magical wind. That is the only way I can describe it, Magical.

"_Winnie" _A voice that sounded like wind blew around me. It blew through my hair and shirt.

I glanced over at Lizzy, but she was sleeping soundly and nothing else was being blown around.

_This is to weird _I thought, I am dreaming. It felt like I was being pushed towards the door.

"_Trust, Winnie"_ came the wind again. I decided to let it take me where it wanted me to go. It led me outside and stopped right in front of were the barn used to stand. I felt something on my cheek.

Then it was gone. An owl hoo'd, Nickers snorted as she shook her mane. I was about to go back inside when I heard a stick crack. "Whose There?" I shouted.

Leaves rustled, Nickers raised her head. "Catman?" another crack. "Hello?" Suddenly, a Horse trotted into view.

I gasped. A horse, way out here? It must have escaped from the Spidells.

I walked slowly towards it. "Easy now, How in the world did you get here?" I rattled on until I was close enough to touch her. I crouched and blew in her nose. She blew back and nickered.

This was incredible. Who was this horse? I rubbed her forehead and then ran my hand all over her body. No cuts, scratches or anything like that. Now that I looked at her, she wasn't even really dirty.

She was a Perfect palomino mare. As I ran my hand down her left foreleg. I gasped and jumped back. A horseshoe mark was just below her elbow. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake.

Then I felt my scar, A horseshoe, just below the elbow.

~O~

When I was laying in bed later that night, I thought it over. Hope, the palomino, had fallowed me into the pasture and stared right away on grazing. Nickers didn't even lift her head, even when she walked right in front of her.

This was no ordinary horse, that was certain. I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

"Winnie." A voice called. I was stumbling around in darkness, trying to find some light. "Winnie." Said that voice again.

I turned and I saw Mom walking towards me. "Winnie." She said. "Mom" I said. As I ran towards her she whispered, "Never lose hope." And faded away. "Mom." I said again.

"Winnie, wake up!" Lizzy said as she shook me awake. I opened my eyes. Was I dreaming? Or not. I got up and looked out the window. One white horse, alone in the pasture. "Impossible!" I whispered without meaning to. I have got to tell Catman about this.

As I rode over to the Coolidge's, I kept thinking last night over. Mom, or something, called me outside to find this horse. Mom's old horse Hope, was out wandering in Ohio. Then I met Mom in a dream, where she told me to never lose Hope, I lost the horse, but I haven't lost hope. Have I?

I knocked on the door of the Coolidge Castle, and Catman's Mom answered. "Winnie!" she shouted happily. "Hi Mrs. Coolidge, is Catman here?" I glanced around the room. "Calvin!" she shouted "Winnie's here."

He appeared on the top stair and walked down the grand staircase.

"Hey Willis, what's the skinny ?"

I plopped down on a couch, and I scooted in next to him. Then I told him everything that had happened. "Deep." He said. "Do you believe it?"

"Sure." I said, but when he turned the power of those piercing blue eyes on me, "Maybe not, really. Well, do you?" He didn't say or do anything, but got up and stepped outside. I fallowed him as he climbed up on our "mounting block" and waited for me to bring Nickers over.

"Where we going?" I asked as I swung up on Nickers. "Your pasture." He said as he climbed on behind me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as Catman was searching the ground for something. "Far out!" He said and I hurried over to him. "Horseshoe by the barn."

"Really, I don't see it!" Then I saw it, barely visible, but it was there. "Its fresh too, and Nickers wasn't over here at all." So it was real, last night. This was to weird.


	5. Chapter 5 Life Brings To Much

Chapter 5 Life Brings To Much

**"Blessed is the man who preserves under trial, because he has stood the test, he will recieve the crown of life that God has promised to those who love him." James 1:12**

Later that day, Lizzy, Dad, and I were at the Lumber Mart trying to calculate how much wood we would need for this weekend. When we finally decided how much, we bought it and piled as much as we could into the back of our cattle truck.

When we got home, Catman came over to help unload it, than we all went inside for 'Green Hot dish' shaped into the form of a frog.

That evening, someone paid us a visit, Of all people, it was Madeline and Mason. Lizzy did most of the talking, Dad just gazed Madeline with a look that made me sick.

Madeline visited with me and Lizzy. She isn't at all like the Madeline I first had met, I had despised her then, but something happened and we get along fine now.

But Mason was one of his "Things". So I had to leave the room after awhile, I couldn't stand Dad's "dreamy" look.

As I was leaving, Mason looked up and asked, "I want to see Buddy!" Madeline and Dad exchanged looks. "Not right now Mason, Buddy is sick, but she is going to get better." I said. Mason seemed to accept it and went back to gazing out the window.

The next morning I woke up, and slipped out for a ride on Nickers. When I came back , Dad was awake. He still had a preoccupied look in his face, that worried me. "Morning Dad." I said as I came in. "Dad?" I said when he didn't look up from the picture he was looking at.

I walked over to look at it too. When I saw who it was, I sucked in my breath and a lump rose in my throat. It was Madeline.

~O~

"Oh, Catman!" I cried when he opened up the door. "Why did that .. that ..woman have to come into Dad's life anyways?" He surprisingly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I burst out crying and he held me the whole time on the porch of the house.

As I cried into Catman, the words came out in pieces. "Dad told us both this morning…..he..he's asked …Madeline to…to Marry him!." I sobbed. "and she said," I couldn't finish, but Catman was staring into my eye's wonderingly, so I did finish. "Yes!" then I took a deep breath and Calmed down.

"I've gotten you all wet, sorry." I said.

"No sorrow here." Catman exclaimed then he hoisted me up and carried me like a baby into the living room then spun me around and plopped me down on the couch. "Cool, the man's got guts. Winnie you should be happy, not crying."

I continued, "It's so different in my case, how'd you react if your Mom died, and now your Dad is going to marry again?" he shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to me as I scooted up in a sitting position. We sat like that for a few minutes.

"I actually came over to say Bye." I said stupidly. Catman squinted at me with his piercing blue eyes. "I am going to run away. I know it's a childish thing to say, but I'll get a horse gentling job somewhere. Make a living and stuff, I've got it all planned." And for once in my life, I thought I had.

"Far out, too far out." And at that I plunged towards him, pinning him down on the couch. "No, Catman, please, don't tell my Dad or Lizzy. Promise me Catman, you won't." I didn't know what else to say, so I didn't say anything else. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Don't make promises I can't keep, but I won't clue in your Dad, yet." It was as good as I was going to get. I just realized that I was still on top of him, so I got off of him and sat where I had been sitting. "Where are you planning on going?" Catman asked me after I had sat down.

"I was thinking to that town a few hours away, umm, Portland. I heard someone is looking for a horse Trainer there."

Catman nodded. "How are you going to get there, Nickers?" I nodded. "What are you going to do with her when you get there?" I shrugged "Maybe a stable would trade a loft and pasture for work or something?"

*****Calvin Coolidge 'the Catman'

I totally was NOT sure about this whole Hush-Hush thing. But I could see that Winnie was way sure about this so I kept my cool. I had a plan, but that's not going to be discussed, Now.

Later that night, I was treading softly over the grass over to Winnie's pad. I was not sure what to do when I got there, but I knew I'd think of something. I was bent on fallowing her, one way or another.

I had a time trying to keep a cat from fallowing me, it'd give me away, Man. The Catman is almost always trailed by my pack of felines.

There was Winnie, getting on her horse, carrying a backpack on her back. She trotted around for awhile then rode her horse out the gate and vanished Northward.

I needed to act fast man, the Catman needed a horse. Then the grooviest thing happened, I looked up and I saw a horse, man. White and yellow.

It stomped its hoof, inpatient for me to come. I tried to get up the way Winnie does, took me three tries, but that's Under wraps, Dude. I wrapped my legs about her sides and we trotted out the gate then cantered after Winnie.

There was something about this horse, I didn't have reins like Winnie, but she seemed to know exactly where to go. I just hung on. That's No. 2 , dude, this horse is smoother than Nickers. Its like riding on a chair, you just sit.

We came upon her when the sun was just peeking over the hill. I saluted it. Winnie had been going at a walk and trot all night, but now when the trail broke into a broad stretch of green she urged Nickers into a Canter.

Hope, my groovy name for the dude, waited until she was over the hill and then cantered after her.

Once we had gotten to the other side I saw Winnie enter a path over to the left side, but instead of fallowing her. Hope veered off to the right and kept cantering until there was a small creek ahead of us.

She stopped to get a drink, then backed up about 10 yards. I knew that she was going to jump it, I squeezed my legs harder and grabbed a handful of mane and prayed that I would stay on. She cantered towards it and with a smooth leap, we were over it.

"Right on!" That was so Groovy, Man. Totally cool.

*****Winnie Willis

As we Cantered down the slope, I felt a little sad. Would I ever see Dad or Lizzy again? Or Catman? Madeline was not that Bad.

I had made up my mind that I would go back. I was feeling kind of stupid and childish. Then I heard a stick crunch behind me. I whirled around and who should I see but Catman. And on Hope too. "Catman, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and then said, "I had to fallow you Winnie. I knew that you would need some company sooner or later."

"Catman, I never should have done this, I was so stupid. But where did you get Hope? And bareback, and BRIDLESS?" This was so unlike Catman, how in the world did he control her?

He narrowed his eyes at me and then said, "Hope? You call her Hope too? Bizarre man." I couldn't believe it! He called her hope and I hadn't even told him. "Why not bareback?" he continued "You ride bareback." I blushed. "She knew where to go." I couldn't believe this. Hope was so remarkable.

After we had tied the horses up we sat down against a tree. "Winnie, why don't you like Madeline marrying your Dad?" he asked. I knew that he knew, but that he was just trying to make me remember.

"Well,…" I tried to think of a reason. I had none.

"She's nice and everything, but I just don't think she is the right one for Dad."

"Why not."

"She just isn't."

"What is the right one."

"She'd be like my…" Like my mom. I wanted another Mom. But then, would I really want her?"

"Madeline isn't so bad. I guess." I said after a long moment of silence.

"Good. Then let's go back." He said. Not asking me anything more. I was glad too.

He jumped up and held out his hand. I took it and stood. We untied the horses and mounted. It took Catman 5 tries. Then we rode on in the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6 Life Brings A Change

I am redoing this chapter, because I want to do fics. without any romance in them! Hereya go!

* * *

Chapter 6 Life Brings Change

"**Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified, for the Lord Your God goes with you wherever you go; he will never leave you nor forsake you." Deuteronomy 31:6**

We were just riding into the yard as the sun was peeking over the hill. I was half asleep with my head resting on Nickers' neck. I didn't even notice that we were home until Catman said "Winnie rise and shine." As he placed his hand on my back.

I opened my eyes and the light of the sun blinded me.

"Oh Catman." I said as I sat up. "My back is so stiff." I slipped off Nickers and took off her Hackamore.

She walked out to the pasture and started grazing. "Where's Hope?" I asked. "In the pasture." He said as he looked out. He rubbed his chin. I shrugged.

"I'm going for a sleep at my pad." he said. I nodded. "I could use a rest too."

Then I heard footsteps behind us.

It was Lizzy. "Where did you two go?"

"I'll let Winnie talk to you." He said and walked back out the door.

So, over watermelon pancakes and juice I told her about running away, and about Madeline. She nodded every now and then.

"I know. I feel kind of awkward that Dad is marrying Madeline. But it will all work out, you'll see." She said. Though I was 17, it comforted me.

"I am going to take a snooze Liz." And I headed into our room.

~O~

Later that day, I was out mucking stalls when Catman stopped in.

"Hey Winnie." He said.

"Hey Catman, how's life been for you?" I asked still looking down, as I shoveled.

He reached out and took hold of the fork, stopping it. I looked up at him, wondering what was up.

"I need to rap with you, alone." He said, solemnly, still not looking away from my eyes.

He took the fork and laid it against the wall, then took my arm. He lead me out to the hay bales and sat down on one. I sat down next to him. He didn't talk for a minute, but when he did, I wished that he hadn't.

"I'm leaving." He said simply, looking into my eye's.

I didn't get this at all. "Leaving?" I asked him "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Leaving, after I graduate to film all the happening felines in the country, a cat-umentry, man."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, I could feel a lump rising in my throat. Catman was leaving!

"A year after graduation." He said, with no emotion.

A shock went through me. "A year! You'll be gone for a whole year!" I choked out. Tears rose to my eye's, and what started with tears; ended up being body shaking sobs.

I got up and ran out of the barn and out to the woods. I slumped down behind a tree and cried my eye's out.

Suddenely I heard Catman behind me.

"I'm sorry, I should be glad for you." I said.

"It's a-okay. I just glad your not angry."

"What are you going to do for graduation?"

"Party with Churchill and gang. Invite friends over for food." He sounded excited.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then we got up and walked back to the barn.

~O~

Pomp and Circumstance boomed through the speakers. My Dad, Lizzy, the Barkers, Coolidge's, M, Pat, and me were all squished in the 3rd to front row in the high school gym.

We all waited eagerly to see the Ashland Class.

Ashland is next to another small town with no high school, so the Portland students come to Ashland High. But they graduate the two separately.

Finally, they all walked out. They were dressed in Navy blue, and Catman's was pretty short on him.

After the guy gave him his diploma and shook hands; Catman did a little happy dance. A ripple of laughter went through the audience.

Then they walked off. We all got up and walked to the back, were we meet Catman in the hallway.

We all gave him high-fives and congratulations. Then, since we weren't staying for the party here, started to leave.

The Coolidge's all invited us to come over, after they were done here.

"They have to take pictures, and stuff." She said.

Catman caught me on the way out. "You wanna stay and hang with me here?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said. "Dad, I'm going to stay here with them, okay?" I hollered to Dad. He nodded; then walked out with Lizzy, who winked at me.

After the pictures and "stuff", we left. The Coolidge's drove their Jeep, and Catman drove his yellow Comaro.

I hopped in with Catman and, instead of going straight home, drove around town for awhile. He drove us to a place I had never been.

I looked out of the window. "I've never been in this section of town before." It wasn't a bad part of town, more like a average part. Nothing fancy, nothing ugly.

Then he hopped on the highway that took us be the Coolidge Castle driveway. We got there, and I stared at the lawn ornaments.

There were Vampires, ghosts, Santa Claus, Cupid, Rudolph, Angels, turkeys. All dressed up as graduates!

"Wow," I said. "Your folks have really done it this time!"

He grinned and shut the engine off.

The Party was great! The food, mostly provided by Lizzy, was in the forms of graduation items. My favorites were the Diploma Wraps, and Graduate Casserole.

~O~

The day before Catman left was an interesting one. In the morning he had met me in the barn, and helped me with barn chores. We didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company as we worked. After we finished, we sat on the hay again.

"Catman, I, I …" I didn't know what to say.

"Winnie, its going to be all right, promise! I can write you at the help line every day if you want." He smiled.

I nodded. "I'd like that." I smiled too. Catman always knows the right things to say. I am really going to miss him around here.

"Are you doing anything today?" he looked like he had something up his sleeve.

"No…why?"

"Do ya wanna do something?" he grinned.

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "I'll let you drive?" he bribed me.

I stood. "Can't pass that up!"

We ran in to inform Lizzy, then walked towards the Coolidge's.

We went in to tell Catman's folks, and I got the surprise of my life!

"Calvin, Winnie!" Mrs. Coolidge hollered as she ran up to us and ran her fingers through my hair. "I would kill for hair like this! One day, when you're your back is turned, I am going to cut it all off and glue it onto my head!"

_Note to self: Never turn your back on Claire Coolidge._

"Hello darling Winnie! Where are Calvin and you off to today?" Mr. Coolidge came in from the kitchen, fastening his Tweety Bird Tie.

"Catman…" I started, but I was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Excuse me for a minute." Claire ran to the phone, dodging around piles of contest entries.

I knew not to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Hello?….Yes, this is…..Oh…Oh, wonderful!…..Bart, Calvin, Winnie! Come here!….no that's okay…bye!"

Everyone gathered around her, she looked as though she was about to explode.

"What is it mom?" Catman asked.

"We won the Chevy!" She screamed. Everyone started jumping and hooting. I was lost.

"What Chevy? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your car! Congratulations Winnie!" Mr. Coolidge came over and gave me a good, firm Used-Car-Salesman handshake.

I was shocked, for a minute I didn't know what to say. MY car?

Everybody started making plans to get it.

"What kind is it anyways?" I asked Catman.

"I am pretty sure it's a Chevy Tahoe. Do you want me to drive you to go pick it up?"

My face lit up, and Catman smiled.

"Are you kidding? Sure!"

The city where the contest was held was 3 hours south of Ashland. Catman got on the interstate and we drove on it most of the way.

I tried to rest on the way down there, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. I was to excited! I was getting a Tahoe!

When we Finally got there, we walked into the building. A guy came up to us and we told him why we were here.

He laughed and we fallowed him to the car. He handed me some paper work to fill out and after I finished, he handed me the keys and I jumped in.

As I was driving it out of the lot, Catman stopped, and got out to ask me if I wanted to stop at someplace to eat.

I was starving, so I agreed. Catman had free dinner coupons for a restaurant, that his parent won of course, so we ate there.

We sat down in a booth, and picked up the menu's. I wanted breakfast, so turned to that section.

The waitress came and Catman ordered.

"I want the #5 with fries and a coke."

"Alright and what can I get for you?" she looked at me.

"I..uh..waffles, with strawberries and orange juice, please."

I managed to tell her.

Our food came after awhile and we scarfed it down.

As I drove into our yard, Lizzy came running out.

"How you like my new ride?" I asked her.

"WOW Winnie! Can you give me a ride in it!" She asked.

I took her for a ride around town then drove back.

~O~

As I laid in bed that night, a shocking realization came over me. Catman was leaving tomorrow! I couldn't sleep after that.

So I slipped my jeans over my PJ's, and went out to talk with Nicker's.

"Hey Pretty Girl! How's life treating you? Good, I hope." I chatted away with her. Telling her about the day's events, about my car, and about Catman leaving.

I swung up on her back and just sat there scratching her. After awhile, I trotted her down the pasture. I guided her with my legs, and my hands rested on her withers.

She tried to go into a canter, I leaned back and sat to slow her down.

On the 5th round I asked her to canter, she picked up the gait and we flew around the pasture. Together. As One. Free. Like I wish it could always be.

But then you have to come back and face reality. In other words, when your horse tires, you have to stop. And sometimes that hurts, like now.

I sank down into the grass and prayed.

_God, I know you love me more than I can imagine. Could you give me strength to make it through the days ahead? I need you now, I'm about to lose my best friend for a year._

I closed my eyes and I could feel a peace inside me. Strength, Hope, for a New Day.

As I was about to go inside, I heard rustling behind me. I turned my head and saw Catman stroll up and lay down in the grass next to me.

"Hey Catman. Could you tell me more about this…this…Cat-umentary?"

I wanted to know what he'd be doing for a year.

"Filming all the cool cat breeds around the world. A Documentary of Cats!"

he said with joy in his voice.

I saw the sun was just peeking its head over the horizon.

"I should get back inside. Lizzy will start to wonder where I am."

He nodded and we stood and walked to our houses.

~O~

At the Airport the next morning, we all gave hugs and 'goodbye's.

"See you cats on the flip side!" he said as he grabbed his bag and walked up the ramp.

The Coolidge's had tears streaming down their faces, and they were in each other's arms.

I had driven separately and I watched 'till I couldn't see the plane anymore. After that I sat on the curb for awhile, wondering and thinking. Everyone else had left. Then finally, I got up and drove home.

* * *

I am having a sort of writers block! Even though I have a summery of what i want to happen I don't know haw to make it happen! Plus it is the 125 celebration of our town so i might not get another chapter posted for a while! So PLEASE be patient! Leave a review and tell me what you want to happen bacause I am having A LITTLE troube here! PLEASE BE PATIENT!


	7. Chapter 7 Life Brings A Chance

Here you go! Another Chapter! Please **Reveiw!** Or else I might not post another chapter until I get another review! Make my review # 2 and I'll post chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 7 Life Brings a Chance

The next few days were hard. I never realized how much I relied on Catman. Every few days I got an email from him on the help line. That gave me a reason to smile, and after awhile, life returned to, well…almost normal.

A month after Catman had left, I got an email from a man named Harry Bravido asking all sorts of horsey questions from me. Like, what I would do in different circumstances. Little strange, but I answered him. He was probably just wondering what to do in those circumstances.

However, the next morning I got phone call.

"Hello?"

"Howdy, is this Winnie Willis?" a man asked.

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Harry Brovido."

I was suddenly nervous. Did I give him advice that didn't work? Did someone get hurt trying to do it? I tried to think back to what I said to him that would be so important.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Harry asked

"Sorry, Mr. Brovido, yes."

"Call me Harry, please. I have heard a lot about you Winnie."

"Oh?" I was surprised at that comment.

"Good things, though." He chuckled. "Anyway, I am a horse trainer/breeder also. I use some of the same techniques that you do. Gentling, you know. I used to help your mother."

I gasped. This guy that I was talking to helped my mother gentle horses!

"I can hear that you're surprised! It's true though. Anyway, I have a very busy stable here and I am packed with horses at the present! I even have more on the waiting list. You should know that I can't really "Hurry along" a horses training. I saw your name somewhere, Winnie the Horse Gentler, so I looked you up and found your last name, Willis. So I am calling to ask you to come work for me! I will pay you pretty good too."

I was dumbfounded. This sounded PERFECT! A job with a man who used to help my mom gentle horses, and good pay!

"I would LOVE to work for you Harry!" I was on the verge of yelling.

"How 'bout I stop by your place, you are still in Ashland right, and visit with your Dad. He's still alive, right?" he chuckled, That was a joke.

"Should be! Sure, I'll give you our address." I gave him our address and hung up.

I did a skyrocketing cheerleader jump. Lizzy came running in.

"Winnie, what are you doing that for!" She was laughing.

"Lizzy! You'll NEVER guess what just happened!"

"No, I can't."

"I just got a GOOD job gentling horses, with a man who used to help Mom!"

She grabbed me and spun me around.

"Winnie! I'm so happy for you!"

~O~

When Harry stopped by, Dad and him sat in the living room talking. He didn't seem bothered by our not-so-good-looking living room.

After awhile, he and Dad shook hands and I heard the last part of his sentence. "….whatever she decides…"

I walked in, and Dad looked at me and pointed to the chair across from the couch.

I sat down in it and looked at them.

"What did you decide?" I asked them.

"Winnie, there are some things you don't understand. Um…Harry?" he glanced at Harry.

"My farm is in Nevada," I raised my eyebrows, Nevada. "You would have to come live down there with me. Your father said that you got to make the decision."

"Nickers, what about Nickers?" I was about to say Buddy, but she was at this center for something. I didn't get to hear the details.

"She can come, I have pastures. And you will be able to have free time to ride her."

That was a bonus, another reason that this was a great job. I sighed. These were the times that I needed Catman. He always seemed to know what to do!

"Your offer sounds perfect! I have another question, though. I will only work until school starts again, right?"

"Yes, as I said I only need help now since I am so full." he nodded as if to back up his answer.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

Dad and Harry nodded, so I got up, walked out the door and biked to Pats Pets.

When I got there, I went straight to the computer to email Catman.

Dear Catman,

This morning a man called me and offered me a job! It is a horse gentling job, a PERFECT one too! Only problem is that his farm is in Nevada! I will have to move there until School Starts again! I can bring Nickers with too! I don't know what to do! Please Help me!

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't care.

I clicked Send, then grabbed a tissue. Pat heard me and came over. She hugged me and said "Its alright Winnie. God knows your plight and hears you! Tell me what's wrong, girl."

There was no one else in the store so I poured everything out and she listened. After I was done, I started to cry and she rocked me back and forth as if I were a little girl.

I started to feel better after I was done and she looked me in the eye.

"Winnie, I think that this is an opportunity from God! You should go for it! You'll be back when school starts in 3 months anyway!"

Just then the bell above the door tinkled and a costumer walked in. She squeezed me and stood.

I grabbed her sleeve and looked her in the eye.

"Thanks for listening Pat. You've been like a mother to me." I smiled.

I tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away, smiled, then went to help the costumer.

I answered the horse questions, then as I was about to leave, I heard a _ding._

New Mail! I clicked on the inbox. It was from Catman.

Dear Winnie,

Go for it, man!

The Catman

He said to go for it, so I biked home to tell Dad and Harry my decision.

~O~

I looked out the window and saw a wooden sign that read, _Brovido Ranch._ I took a deep breath, this is the place that was going to be Nickers and my home for the next 3 months.

I wasn't too confident being in a new place. Plus, I was about to be a horse gentler, working alongside a man that used to work with my mom.

As I unloaded Nickers, a couple other people came up to watch. They were mostly men in their upper teens, probably stable hands.

I felt a little embarrassed, being the center of attention and all. I tried to calm down as I led Nickers to the paddock Harry had just for her.

When I left her, Harry walked over to me and showed me to the room I would be staying in.

Someone had already brought up my suit cases, so I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. I remembered a verse Lizzy had told me a couple weeks ago.

_The Lord your God goes with you wherever you go. He will Never leave you, nor forsake you. Deut. 31:6_

I was comforted by that and I prayed that He would give me strength and comfort in the days ahead. I would sure need that!

After supper, which was very good, I went up to my room. After I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I got on my PJ's and crawled under the comforter.

I suddenly felt very homesick and, with my face in the pillow, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Please and Thank You Review! Thanks WingCommanderViniya! Sorry if spelled wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 Life Brings Love

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I smelled was Bacon and eggs! My first thought was "Mmmm! Lizzy must have run out if recipe's to try!" but then I remembered that she was many states away from me.

That kind of ruined the morning for me. But I got out of bed and pulled on my jeans and a blouse. When I got downstairs, a woman met me.

"Howdy! You must be Winnie! The lady Dad keeps talking about!" she fell in step beside me.

"Good things I hope!" I smiled at this young blonde. "And yes, I'm Winnie."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name in Julie. I am Harry and Pam's' daughter." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Julie! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go help myself to some of that good smelling food!"

"Mom's a really good cook. Oh, I forgot to add that were the same age! I hope we can be friends! Since we live out in the boondocks, there's not very many other girls around here!"

"Sure, it'll be nice to have a friend to talk to." I nodded, and stepped into the kitchen.

A woman who was standing over a frying pan turned around and smiled. "Well good morning Winnie! Did you sleep well?"

"As well as expected, Mrs. Brovido."

"Good, I hope you'll settle in soon. That horse of yours is quite a beauty!" She shoved a plate across the counter to me. I sat down. A warm feeling glowed in my midsection, I love it when people compliment on my horse.

"Thanks." I said, both for the breakfast and the compliment.

Julie grabbed a plate and sat down next to me.

"So, do you know what you're going to be doing today?" She looked up at me as she was taking a big bite of her eggs.

I had just taken a bite so I finished chewing, swallowed, and said, "Gentling horses, I guess."

We finished eating, then Julie fallowed me out to the GORGOUS barn (if you could call it that). It looked to be two stories high, probably a loft, and about as big as our whole pasture!

"Wow! Your barn is…" I searched for the right word.

"Huge? Gigantic? Crazy? Yah, I know." Julie finished. I nodded my head and fallowed her inside. It was even better inside! Half of it was an indoor riding arena with windows on the side that connected to the barn. It was heated, with a small sitting area with couches next to part of the arena so you can watch and stay warm. I figured the arena was heated too, and it looked better than some of the 'Big' show arena's.

As we walked down the isle, horses poked their heads out of "half stalls". Unlike mine, they were polished wood halfway then metal pillars on all four corners that reached the ceiling.

The horses seemed out of place though, they weren't polished and clean. They weren't dirty either, they looked normal.

One heaved itself up and shook all the hay and wood shaving off of him. He poked his head out and let out a loud _"Wihihihihinnie"._ I stopped to scratch his forehead, and he snuggled his head into my chest.

"This one likes you! Why, he even knows your name!" Julie said and we both laughed at the joke.

I gave the handsome creature a final pat then strode on down the isle. Mr. Brovido, or Harry, was in the tack room switching bits on a headstall.

"Good Morning Winnie, Julie!" He smiled at us. We both said "good morning" back to him.

And so the day continued. That morning, Harry had introduced me to several of the horses I would be working with. One of them would be a real challenge; as meeting him was not a joyful encounter.

"This one's name is Joe, and he is a real pain. You'll have you're hands full with this baby, although I am sure that you will do wonders with him."

No sooner had I reached my hand out to stroke him than he pinned his ears back and snapped at my hand! I hurriedly pulled my hand back and yelled at him to stop it!

Anyway, that was Joe. And not the last of him, might I add.

Over the next few days I settled into a routine. Wake Up, Eat, and get out the barn to see what new adventures awaited me.

My normal day was to do a 45 min training session with some of the troublesome horses. Then we would get a break for lunch, then it was back to work. My afternoons were spent riding, exercising, and training in the saddle. After I was done, I could do whatever I wanted. I normally spent that time with Nickers.

There were several trails around so Nickers and I made it a habit to try one every week. I met a few other trail riders, some were friendly, some were not. We both enjoyed the time together, I enjoyed getting away from everything. I think Nickers just enjoyed getting out of her paddock!

The Brovido's soon became like family to me, and I to them. For when my 18th birthday came around, they threw me a party! I can understand now why people say other people became like family to them. All the other "employees" came and we had a good time together. I have gotten to know most of them pretty well, and we all get along swell.

My biggest surprise, however, came that night when one of the guys asked me to take a walk with him. The guys name was David, and out of all of them I can tell you that I liked him the best. You could almost say I liked him as much as Catman. Although I had known him longer.

David and I walked out to the paddock where Nickers was. As we leaned on the fence boards, he reached over and took my hand. I didn't pull away, because his hand felt warm and I had missed not being able to hold anyone's hand here.

I turned to face him, and something inside me changed. The moonlight reflected off of his brown face and green eyes. He was so…so…handsome. I almost…almost mind you…wished that he would kiss me. I had never really been kissed before. Except by Catman that is, but that's just, well, different.

He turned to look at me too, and smiled. He reached over and pushed back my hair, which I had bothered to brush smooth this evening.

"You are such a beautiful girl, Winnie." His eyes looked into mine.

"I know that you've got someone waiting for you…"

Waiting for me? Who the heck was waiting for me, I had never dated anyone. M? I know he has a crush on me, but I could never marry him. Grant? Not in a lifetime! It…Catman? I know he once said he loved me, but I had never really thought about that.

"…but I have to tell you that, well. I admire you Winnie, you're a hardworker, you've got so much talent and spirit!"

I blushed. This was SO unlike me! I must be going through a phase or something!

"I really, really like you Winnie. I like you a lot."

"I like you too, a lot, I mean." Ughh! Why do I always have to mess up my speech in times like these!

That was all the motivation he needed. He lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips to mine and kissed.

He stood up and I smiled sweetly at him. He looked away into the pasture and we stood there together for awhile.

Then I turned back to the house and pulled him along behind me.

* * *

Now I have gotten all the Winnie-catman folks mad! Haha! :)

Don't get all worked up, however, I am still a Cat-Win girl. So wait for it to all pan out! Until Then, Patience!

ps- Reviews are always Appreciated!


End file.
